Ziia Mattar
Ziia Mattar, '''or Ziia Irina Mattar the Second, is the past queen of Thiren II and unoficially, the entire humant subspecies. She is 20 years old in the Skyhigh: Beginnings comic and 77 years old in the events of Skyhigh Force S. History She was born in the year 10481, being the youngest in the Mattar family. She was a late learner and initially had learning problems in her school, but caught up with others by the time she was 9. When her father, King Graham Mattar the Fifth, left to assist with the construction and testing of Drifting Heaven (never quite coming back and being declared dead in absentia), she was being prepared to be a user of Royal Blades, due to the rightful owner of them after their father's absence, her brother Ziinen refusing to wield them. Her coronation happened merely 5 months before the events of the comic. During that time, she attempted to be as good as a humant queen can be, though she came to slightly regret her position because in her opinion, it proved to be too great of a task for her to handle. When she met Gene's gang on their quest to overthrow Egonate, she resigned, making her brother Ziint the next ruler and left with them on their way to Thiren's northern lands. A lot of time after the events of the first generation of Skyhigh Force, she was invited by the military to serve as a tactical leader for 14th Land Battalion. There, she meets Cent (along with the new Skyhigh Force) and becomes her mentor. Personality She is a tomboyish person with a positive outlook on life, despite knowing its flaws. Tends to joke around, serving as a comedic relief at times. Has a rather high temper, requiring one to annoy her to no end for her to even get angry. Tends to overreact to various situations, sometimes spouting nonsense that might offend or hurt. She is however, aware of that and does her best to correct that. As an elder, she becomes a very hard-working and a reliable person. She often works on the field, aiding her troops personally. However, due to her old age, she forgets about a lot of things. Her temper has also lowered. Abilities She is rather skilled in dual swordfighting due to her past training, and also seeks to improve her hand-to-hand combat. Her speed is another thing she exceeds at, already being much faster than an average human, and wants to further improve in that aspect. Naturally, her power decreased as she got old. However, it's still above a normal human being. Appearance '''Skyhigh Force She is a young woman of medium-to-tall height. Her dark gray-colored hair is either short and spiky (made posiible due to large amounts of hairgel.) or long with mild curls at the sides. She also posesses antennaes at the top of her head and a deflatable stinger on the lower back, two of those parts being what every humant posesses. Her skin color is the same as a human, and in the process, a humant, having a natural one. Her casual clothing consists of a baggy T-shirt with two skin-revealing cuts at the bottom, jeans-colored bermuda shorts and decorative bandages covering lower part of her legs, mostly accompanied by sandals. Her royal dress, which she no longer uses, is very much like a traditional dress, being a medium length, having a light red color with a single gold line at the bottom. Skyhigh Force S Most of the time she wears a military outfit consisting of a dark green jacket, brown trousers and black boots. Her hair shape remains the same as in her youth, although now in a light gray color with a lot of singular white hairs. She wears white gloves she rarely takes off, and has a single silver medal on the right side of her jacket. Trivia - Her favourite sport is tennis. She shares that hobby with a few of her ancestors. - She posesses a few unusual phobias, some of which include astraphobia, electrophobia and a fear of heights. - Her real hair is very long, and rather curly. Her usual hair is achieved through putting 3 cans of hairgel into it at once.